kyuketsuki no ai (boyxboy)
by theghostlygossip
Summary: terra is a 16 year old vampire boy who goes to school with humans eventually terra will become a mom and a father to his brothers terra also didn't know that he has a anouther younger brother see what finds out to terra Yaoi (boyxboy)
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in class waiting for that bell to ring so I can sit with my friends on the roof. Then the bell rang I grabbed my lunch and meet my guy friends Rei and Takashi.

"Hey Terra where over here" said Rei a boy with pink hair and pink eyes literally he was born with that color hair and eyes its kinda freaky.

Takashi is the tallest out of us all he like 6'5 hes on the basket ball team. Rei is on the track team and I'm here working a job and have my own apartment and reading manga all day and thinks of boys, yes I'm gay, and my two best friends know. We have been friends since we were babies literally.

Rei is dating a bitch and refuses to bang her even though she asks him everyday. I don't even know why he's still with her. I can't find the boy i want that's gay and wants to date me I have girls all over me until I deny them. They keep calling me cute, hot or other things that I don't remember or don't care to remember. Takashi is dating a bitch too I mean really she's the same as the other bitch.

"Rei the bitch is coming I can feel the blood boiling inside of her" I said in case you haven't wondered yet I'm a vampire and my two friends are humans, its all good and I need to keep my secret and they knew sense we where kids so...

"I can't stand her" he said sighing.

"Then break up with her then if you cant stand her I hate to see you like this" I said and that bitch heard me.

"Um, excuse me I heard that." she looked at me.

"Do you have some where else to be bitch?" I made it clear I didn't like her and I want to kill her.

"Rei aren't you going to say something he called me a bitch way to many times" she said sitting on his lap.

"So you need your man to help you in a fight like this" I sipped my pop that I had and she gave me a dirty look then left.

"Sorry, you not gonna hear the end of it, I can see it" I hugged my friend. He hugged back.

"Now I know why you wont bang her," said takashi, "she is a bitch"

"Well like you should be talking you don't want to bang yours either" Rei shot back.

"Forever virgin curse me for having morals" said Rei. I'm the only one who wasent a virgin but I couldn't help what happened to me. Lunch had ended and I went back to class for me I'm a pretty mature person considering what I do. I work a job at a local store, I live in an apartment on my own like I said before. I sit next to Rei his track friends hatted that I was so close. Some of them still call me gay, Rei gets pissed, I love messing with his team because they can't kill me. Plus they won't touch me because I'm friends with him.

Our principal called a lock down, the dude they where looking for came into are class room.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES YOU WILL OBEY ME" he yelled.

"I'm so sick of people bossing me around." i said having my head lean into my hand.

"what did you say you punk?" he said pointing his gun at me. I walked over to him.

"You cant kill kids, you don't have the heart to do it." I said laughing.

"Shut up you stupid kid."

I got into his face."You people have no balls" I put the gun to my temple of my head."Come on shot it oh but wait whats this" I took the gun out of his hand. I took out the magazine and empty it. "Oh thats right nothing came out and there nothing in the barrel that's odd if I was a terrorist getting into school I would at least have some bullets." I threw the gun in the back of the room he pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the side. "You asshole that hurt." I calmly said he terror grew the more then what it was before.

"You should be dead he said that you would be" he slowly backed up. I coughed up blood.

"Yea thanks alot asshole now I got my uniform all bloody." I took out his knife I was gonna kill him until I fainted I have to keep myself a secret at least of what I am. I woke up in the nurse office my whole class was there seeing if I was okay.

"TERRA YOUR ALRIGHT?" Rei tackled me and squeezed as hard as he could.

"Your soooo lucky it was only a stab wound." said the nurse, her and i didn't really get along.

After everyone saw that I was okay I went home, I was able to stay out of school for awhile. Yesss extra work time I'll be able to buy the next volume of Black Butler or Blue Exorcist or start a new series. I open my door to my apartment I take a quick shower and I hear a knock at the door. It might be Rei or Takashi but I gave them keys. I open the door to see my little brother Adam with suit cases in both hands.

"Adam what what are you doin' here? Come in," he was so lifeless he didn't say anything and came in.

He finally spoke, "I came here to to live with you" he sputtered out.

"Okay but aren't you living with mom in America?" tears started to form in his eyes.

"Adam whats wrong did I say something?" he shook his head.

"Mom's dead" he said ploping on the couch, "They told me you where the all one that was fit to take care of me." he said.

"Well that's good I don't want Nathan taking care of you" I sat next him and gave him a hug. Nathan is the oldest out of Adam and I, he's a bum who unfortunately wants to date me he's always drunk and he does stupid shit like all the time and the fact that he's a vampire makes him way stronger then the normal human then he rapes them. Just imagine what would happen to my sweet little Adam.

"Well, put your stuff in the guest room and I cook something up" I said he smiled and did it. After I cooked us something he fell asleep in my arms he snored a little bit it was cute I put him in his room. I went to my room and fell asleep.

Hoped you liked it I'll post another chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

i get up to a sleeping adam next to me. i could have sworn i put him in his own room oh well its fine he kept me warm at least. i grab my cigerettes and go to the baconey and lit one. i dont want adam knowing i smoke he was always heath concent.

i felt a tap on my shoulder it rei with takashi. "Dont scare me like that" i said trembling. they both laughed i just glared at them i grabed an ash tray from the night stand in my room. "you guys hungery or do you guys need a ride to school. "dude we have anouther hour before me and takashi have to go in" said rei. "you guys hungery" i asked they both shook ther head no. "you dont mind if i eat do you" they both shook ther head no. i saw adam in the hall way entrance. i walked over to him.

"morning" i gave him a hug and kissed him on the head he smiled and huged me back. hes so damn cute. "adam you rember rei and takashi dont you or maybe you werent born yet or you were still young but go and say hi" i said. he went over and said hi i think he was a still a little sad about mom. "you hungery i can whip up some eggs and ham if you like" i asked he nodded hes probably starving. i lit anouther cigerette adam was so lifeless why he had a loving brother here and he wont tell me anything.

rei and takashi where talking his ear off he actually smilled alot. i heard knock at the door i dried off my hands from washing didshes. i opened the door the last person i would like to see alive is my older brother Nathan. "nathan what an unpleasent surprise what brings you to my apartment" i said coldly. "i need to talk you about something important" he said looking down at me he actually wasent lying i can read his thoughts.

"alright nathan what is it" he looked at adam and licked his lips. "dont you even think of fucking touching him" i said placing my self in front of adam. "adam go to your room" i said "but terra i want to know whats going on" he said back. i looked back "im not arguing with you go to your room i dont know what nathan could do to you alright ill tell you later" he nodded and went to his room. "can you two go and comfert him i promise this wont take long i promise" they listened at went it his room.

"alright now what do you want" he kissed me on the lips a real hard one too his fangs cutting my lip. "really nathan" i pushed him off "dont even tell this what you came for". he shook his head no "i heard that we have anouther family member he around ten'ish i would say, he on the family restry" this came as a shock

"i never knew we had anouther brother" i said breathing more of my smoke. "is name is vaan tanada he lived with father for awhile until he died and nobody heard of him sense until i found this paper in father mansion vaan was a secret but why i do not know why though he might be on the side of the streets for all i know" nathan took a sip of his vodka.

"well what do you want me to do about it" he shrugged his shoulders. "do what you want but with me a virgin ass is a virgin ass" he smiled his fangs out and left witha class of bats following him. i just stood there "um terra is it okay to come out" asked adam i nodded he ran up to me i hugged him pretty tight.

"adam sit down we need to talk about something"i said i light anouther smoke and puffed on a little bit. i was a little stressed i dont want vaan to be found by nathan. "well what is it what did nathan tell you" he asked. i puffed on my smoke alittle more and i was ready to tell him.

"we have a younger brother whos about ten and he lived with father for awhile until he died" thats all i had to say i finished my smoke and lit anouther one. "man i need to quit" i tossed the box on the table.

adam made a tooth smile he was happy for some reason. "why are you all happy" i asked. "because im not the youngest anymore and im an older brother". i tackled adam and hugged him so tight he was so cute i was like his dad to him though.

later that day with terra, adam, rei and takashi

"so what are we gonna do are we gonna try and find him" asked rei. i nodded "i need to find him before nathan does" i said. they all nodded. "nathan gave me a clue i think" they all turned on there good listening ears. "nathan said he might be living on the side of the streets" i said. "and you think thats a good enough clue" asked takashi.

"its the only thing i got to go on" i said "well were leaving thanks for dinner terra nice meeting you adam hope you like it here your bros a really good dude he'll take care of you" said rei. "aww thanks guys your the best ^w^" i said. "alright come on its been a long day and we have to get you regeristerd for school tomorrow what grade are you in any ways" i asked.

"im in eigth grade" he said. "alright we'll regerister you tomorrow and work on finding vaan ill be able to tell if its vaan by the blood i want you too do the same thing all right" he nodded i saw his fangs come out i think he nned some blood.

"you thirsty" i asked he nodded i pulled my collar down."i cant do that to you" he said. "adam im too tired to drive any where to find a bum on the side of the street alright just do it". he got closer and gulped he pushed his fangs in hard it made me jolt. "okay for future ha refernces ha go easier" i said he nodded i felt my black hair getting tanted with blood. he pulled out he washed his face while i took a shower. "im sorry" he said i walked over to him and kissed him on the head. "adam dont worry about it your my brother i look after you" he smiled and looked at his bite mark left on me he touched it i flinched.

"im sorry does it hurt" he asked. "a little bit its okay i want you to go to bed alright" he kissed me on the check and left for his room tomorrows gonna be a weird day.

next day with adam and terra

adams pov

living with terra is the best he so cool and kind i love him. hes like a dad to me. today where gonna find vaan hes a ten year old boy. "alright where here at the main resgestary office whoo hoo" he was sacastically funny i laughed. "im glad to see you laughing more".

we walked up to the building the campus was huge. we get to the main desk. "hello im here to regerister a student please" the robust lady looked at us and handed terra the paper. "thank you". we sat down i was a little bored and i think terra noticed. "your bored arent ya" he asked i got all hot i hate when that happens.

"why dont you walk around the school the junior high one just so you can get the feel of it" i thought that was a great idea i found the sign that said junior high on it. i walked around i saw this boy at his locker. i decied to talk to him good thing i can speak japanese fluently.

i get up to him he was gourgeous im hot damn he didnt look this good that far back. he smiled at me "can i help you ive never seen your face around here before you new" he asked there was something odd about him like he wasent human like how i wasent. but he wasent a vampire either maybe a-.

"hey adam there you are dang its been awhile sense ive been in thse hallways he looked at the boy "oh hello im terra adams brother" terra stuck out his hand and the boy took his hand and they shook. "oh so thats your name my name is ren by the way" he said smiling at me and at terra. "hope we can hang out sometime" he said running away.

"so they do excist intresting" he wrapped his fingers around his chin and tapped one finger on it. "what, what excist" i asked. "werewolves" he said my brother can be scary at some points.

"and hes one of them" i asked back. he nodded i wasent gonna ask how. "Alright lets try and find vaan sound good" he asked i nodded. and we left we got are sniffers one to smell his blood. terra haulted the car to a stop after 2 hours and looked down an ally way he got out and ran. we saw a little dark haired boy sucking the blood out of a rat.

terras pov

this kid was him vaan. "hey kid is your name vaan tanada" i asked he jumped at me i heard adam fall down. vaan licked my neck and sucked my blood he hurt to. but he need this he brought my neck closer to his lips. which his fangs dug in deeper he was hurting me this little brat. he was done he looked at me his hair was long like he needed it cut. "your my brother arent you" he said wiping the blood from his face. i nodded "would you like to come home with me and adam" i asked. "is he a werewoof" he asked

i couldnt help but laugh he said werewoof thats priceless. "what,whats so funny" he asked. "what you said ha ha it was funney ow my sides hurt i cant breath its been years since ive laughed this hard" i said. "terra it wasen that funny" said adam. "and to answer your question vaan im not a werewoof" adam said. "can you guys stop saying that its to funny you guys are gonna kill me" i said laughing. "terra i think you lost to much blood" adam said. "no i didnt it was funny" i said wiping the happy tears off of my eyes. we all went to the car vaan was really cute in a way.

vaan pov

i finally found my family and i know terras family because of his blood. terra drove us home saftly. he ran into the house ate something real quick and went to take a shower. "hey vaan didnt anybody tell you about us" asked terra he was so kind and strong it made my heart beat fast. "no nobody knew i excisted except for dad" i said. "well lets talk about that later come with me" he said i followed him into the bathroom. "adam start heating up last night dinner 5 minutes at the most alright" he said. adam yelled back i was so happy to be with them i knew they loved me like how dad did.

he shut the door behind us. "alright vaan get undressed its alright im brother so its alright im practically your dad" i did see terra like that he was so kind so i undressed. i got into the tub i sat there. "here smell this you like it" terra opened his bottle of shampoo its called Axe apollo. It smelled really good "or do you like this one". he opened a second bottle of shampoo it smelled like hot chocolate. "well can i smell your hair too see which one i want" he dipped is head down i smelled it, it smelled like the apollo. "i want to use the one you used" i said. he grabed the apollo and srubed my head with it.

"im surprised somebody that has been living on the side of the streets dosent have lice your all clean" he said. he washed my back and i washed ever thing else. "ill be right back okay im gonna grab my phone alright dont get out until i come back" he said he left. it was quiet i felt alone again but he came right back he was talking to somebody. "hello takashi whats up" he answered. i told him i wanted to get out he grabed a towel and dried me off he put the phone on speaker and dried me off.

"so what did you need" he said

"me and rei wanted to stop by is that okay" said his freind takashi

"why wouldnt it be okay i told you guys just to stop by"

"okay cool because where here"

i heard a knock at the door it was his friends. "terra you taking in stray kids now" said a guy with pink hair. "no rei hes my brother. "really where has he been" said rei.

"on the streets" said adam. "alright ill be right back vaan be nice and dont bite my friends understood" i nodded he came back with scissor. what was he gonna do with those. "alright come and sit on the chair" he said i listen and he started to cut my hair thank you god i couldnt stand it.

when he was done my head felt so light. terra gave me a mirrior i looked really good. "well you like it" he asked i gave him a hug. "whoa your that happy that i gave you a hair cut i have to do my own hair cuts i know how to do hair" i felt sleepy i dug my head into his stomach.

"you tired" he asked i noded. alright hold on he came out with a pair of boxers and one of his shirts. "alright step in to them" i did "there a little big i can fix that" he pulled out a sewing needle and sewed it to fit my waist. "there that and heres a shirt and hop off into my room alright". i did i got into bed and all i smelled was him it was great and i slowly fell asleep. then i heard terra come in and sleep next to me i moved in closer he fell asleep fastly to because he snored a little bit god i love this family

sorry it was so long but i need to put vaans pov and how he came to be but thats it with the brothers so see what else happens to terra and his brothers.


End file.
